mctributesfandomcom-20200213-history
Newton Greenshades
Newton Greenshades, also referred to as "the Protagonist", is the main protagonist of the Rebooting The Madness series by Alpha-Nuva. History ''Rebooting The Madness Newton is first seen, disguised as a regular Agent, approaching a duo of Agents stationed at the entrance to a building, only for him to pull out a gun and start shooting them. He then continues shooting at any Agents who try to kill him before advancing over to the side of the building, where he kills three more agents and swaps out his black shades for a pair of green ones one of the agents he just killed was holding. Making his way onto the roof after killing two more agents, Newton ties a rope around himself and swings himself into the building through an open panel on the roof. Killing several more agents with a harpoon gun and pistol, Newton unties himself and makes his way further into the building, knocking a spectacles-wearing agent out of the way before killing several more agents. A scientist then comes in and injects the spectacles agent with a green syringe before teleporting away, causing the agent to twitch a bit before Newton shoots him again. As Newton enters the next room however, the spectacles agent gets up. In the next room, Newton kills several more agents before having an ax thrown at him from behind by the spectacles agent. Newton responds by shooting the spectacles agent before pulling out the ax and throwing it at him, knocking him back into the previous room. As the spectacles agent enters the room again, Newton picks up a bulletproof shield and uses it to block shots from the agent's rifle before shooting at him again and advancing into the next room. In the room, Newton faces off against the Twins, a duo of Tangerine-glasses Agents. As they prepare to fire at each other, the Crab Beast barges in and starts rampaging, decapitating one of the twins with its claw. Rather than fight the beast, Newton opts to move on to the room to his right, though the remaining twin pursues him. As the Twin chases him, Newton advances downstairs into an unlit room, prompting him to activate the night-vision function on his glasses. As he kills several more agents and makes his way out of the room, the spectacles agent appears again, saying "hello sunshine!!!" before moving past Newton, paying him no mind. Newton then makes into another lit room, when the Crab Beast bursts through one of the walls and starts attacking the Protagonist. Newton manages to blind the Crab Beast by shooting it in its single eye, allowing Newton to move on to the cell block. Entering the room outside the cell block control system, both the Twin and the spectacles agent barge in, though they opt to shoot at each other rather than Newton, allowing Newton to make his way inside the room housing the cell block controls. As Newton secures the room, the Twin enters and starts shooting at him, though the Protagonist manages to block the bullets with the body of a deceased agent. The spectacles agent then marches in, having begun to mutate into the Freak Plant, and kills the remaining Twin by slicing his head with an ax before turning his attention to Newton. However, Newton manages to knock the Freak Plant out of the room with his club and gun before sealing the door, preventing the Plant from getting inside. Newton then directs Boomer, the only remaining agent alive inside the room, to open the door to the cell housing Edgar GunsForHands, freeing Edgar and allowing him to make his way through the building. After monitoring Edgar's escape for a bit on the monitor, Newton tossed Boomer, who had chosen to defect over being killed, a gun and the Twin's pair of tangerine glasses. Boomer used the tangerine glasses to take control of one of the agents in the next room and make him kill himself and his fellow agent with his grenade launcher, allowing Newton and Boomer to make their way inside. Newton and Boomer then advanced to the room next to it and engaged in a shooting match with the agents stationed in it. The two then met up with Edgar, who was currently fighting the Freak Plant, and shot the Freak Plant off of him before making their way together into the next room. However, in the next room, the Crab Beast burst threw the floor and grabbed Newton, pulling him underneath. At the below floor, Newton began shooting at the Crab Beast, who was now wearing eye protection. Unable to do much, Newton fled to the next room. While wrapping bandages around himself, Newton was ambushed by a regular agent. Throwing on a pair of orange glasses. Newton defeated the agent by blasting him against a wall with his glasses before killing two more agents who had entered the room. Newton then advanced onward and was confronted by Professor Dordum, who had been injured from his last fight with Edgar and Boomer. Newton attempted to attack him with his club, but Dordum turned the club into a syringe and stabbed Newton with it. The agent whom Newton had blasted against a wall then appeared and shot and killed him, though he himself was then attacked by the rampaging Crab Beast. However, Newton was soon revived and mutated into a giant by Dordum's serum. When the Crab Beast attempted to attack Edgar GunsForHands, Newton grabbed it and finally killed it. He then handed Edgar a walkie-talkie before advanced onward to get revenge on the agent who had killed him. Edgar instead opted to enter the room labelled "escape". As the Protagonist chased down the agent, the bomb inside him activated and went off, killing them both. Rebooting The Madness 2 Newton Greenshades was later revived by Edgar GunsForHands using the Agents' DNA reconstruction system and a sample of Newton's DNA taken from his club, restoring Newton with all of his memories intact. The two then made their way onward and encountered the Freak Plant and its mutated spawn fighting with two orange-glasses agents. After killing the two agents, the Freak Plant attacked them. When Newton and Edgar proved to be tougher opponents, the Freak Plant opted to instead keep moving instead of continue fighting them. The two then entered the next room, where Edgar was killed by Eye Monsters. As Newton faced off against the two odd grunts and the scientist with them, a mysterious masked man named Seeker blasted into the room. The episode then ends with the words "To be continued...". Paradigmadness 2 In the post-credits scene of ''Paradigmadness 2, Newton is seen being given the box that was pursued throughout the episode by Seeker. He opens it up to reveal a pair of white sunglasses, the highest-ranked pair of sunglasses worn by the Agents. Category:Characters Category:Protagonists